Isabella Granger
by femstar21
Summary: this is my first story with an orignal charicter not good at summarys rated M just in case enjoy please read and reveawe
1. prologe meating Isa

**Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing but Isabella Granger and anyone else that I fell like making up ******

**Warning: there will be femslash if you don't like it then get over it or just don't read it.**

Hello my name is Isabella Granger. I am the youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Youngest sister of Hermione Granger the girl known as the smartest girl of her age and one of best friends of the boy who lived Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who in my opinion is nothing but an ass at least from the way that Mione describes him to us all the time. Anyway it's the day that Mione is going to be getting her letter from her school Hogwarts the special school that she goes to so that she can learn witch craft and junk it sounds like a pretty cool place to be at. So she should be getting the letter any minute now and our parents will be dragging me to get all the things that she needs to get so that she can go bake to school. There's just one problem with that, and that is that when the owl came with the letter for he it had one for me too.


	2. Chapter 1 HG POV

**Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing but Isabella Granger and anyone else that I feel like making up ******

**Warning: there will be femslash if you don't like it then get over it or just don't read it.**

I know can you believe it I got in too. I have magical powers too so I guess all of those weird accidents that happened to people around me when I got mad at them for making fun of my sister were my small burst of accidental magic not Hermione's like we all thought. Hermione said this kind of things happened to powerful magical people when they are in an emotional state. Like the things that she said that happened to Harry Potter all the time before he got his letter and discovered that the reason that things kept happening was because of magic. Then when he got his wand and stuff the accidents happened less often. I don't really know what that means about me but I don't think I'm going to ask Moines she looks kind mad about the letter and the fact that mom and dad seem so excited about me getting a letter too. Though I don't know why it doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me I don't care one way or the other it's not all that great to me I'm the one who has to leave all of my friends behind but hey I get to make new ones and I get to meet Moines friends that will be pretty cool too.

**HG POV**

Oh dear gods this isn't possible!! How can she be a witch too? She has so much already, she has friends, she has good grades, and now she has magic too, it's not fair, she doesn't deserve it she has enough. It's not fair, I have to work twice as hard to only be half as good, to make friends, to have people like me at all or to even have them talk to me about more than to make fun of me or ask for me to do their homework for them. It's just not fair how can she be so smart and still be good with people and be able to make friends. She is smarter than me and better looking and now she's going to be coming to my school to meet my friends and my teachers it's not fair. I'm supposed to be the only one in this family to have magic and now Isa has magic and is going to come to Hogwarts to learn how to use and control her magic. It's not supposed to be this way she's supposed to be the one that is just like my parents normal, a muggle, she isn't supposed to have magic or anything like that. We are so different from each other, she has so many things that I don't for example, she can stand in front of people and talk without sounding like an encyclopedia or some kind of professor with a really high I.Q. and no personality or personal life at all. She can stand to talk about anything with anyone no matter how moronic they are or sound, and she can see the truth is in the world and will tell anyone no matter who they are or what they do in the world, she just doesn't care if she doesn't agree with you she will tell you what she thinks no matter what. Like when we were kids and she didn't agree with our principal when he got mad at her for something that we "thought" wasn't her fault in the first place.

**(Flash back time enjoy)**

_Here we are sitting in the office at school. I don't think we should be here it was an accident, and I think she deserved it in the first place for being so mean to me by telling me that and I quote "you are nothing but an overbearing, unpopular, entirely over estimated, and totally disgusting looking cow that I have ever meet or will ever meet for the rest of my life you loser" then the next thing I know she is falling on her ass with a gash on her head and a rather large looking book next to her on the floor, and Isa was just staring at her with a very funny look on her face like 'how did that just happen' and the urge to laugh at what just happened to Alice. When the principle finds out what happened to her and the teacher gives him the book that landed on her or flew at her depending on who you ask its just a large nearly completely blank book except for the first page that said "don't ever Cross me ever again loser." In what looks like typed letters in my opinion but according to the principle and Alice's friends that there the book came from my locker or on top of it again depending on who you are talking to. But I have no idea where it came from and neither did Isa and when our parents got there the principle asked all of us to go into the office and ask or accused use of the incident that happened and as usual Isa just had to tell him what she thought of the incident. By telling him that he, Alice, and all of her friends are complete and utter morons and that he would probably believe them if they told him that one of us beat Alice with the book for fun. That he needs to learn to find proof of something before accusing people of something that they had nothing to do with and that if he had half a brain he would know not to do something like this to people who are smarter and have parents that make much more money and know lawyers who could put him in jail for some time and never be able to work in the educational profession ever again. Then he was nice enough to let us go home with our parents. Mom and dad were so proud of her for getting to the point and making the principal see the error in his ways in such a polite and slightly threatening way._

**(End of flash back)**

She loves to read anything and everything from novels and magazines to poems and fan fiction stories on the internet. She doesn't much care what it is just if it catches her interest and can keep it. She doesn't deserve to meet my teachers and especially my mentor the amazingly intelligent Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is the women that I wish that I could be one day and the type of person that I wish I could find that could care for me and love me for who I am and not try to change me in any way.


	3. Chapter 2IG POV

**Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing but Isabella Granger and anyone else that I feel like making up **

**Warning: there will be femslash if you don't like it then get over it or just don't read it.**

**AN: there will be Ron bashing but mostly because I don't like him and think he's an ass.**

**IPOV:**

Ok I think that Moine may be mad at me she hasn't said a word to me since she saw that I got a letter too. That's not fair it's not like I wanted to get the letter in the first place. I just wanted to go to school graduate and go to university and spend time with my friends. Besides who would want to go to a new school with new people that with my luck they will all hate me, but mostly because I have some problems with not lying and being to honest. In other words I'm what a lot of people call blunt and uncaring but I care its just that I don't care what people think of me and what they say about me all I care about is what they say about my sister and parents. That's when I get mad I mean I know that they're not my real family it's not like they ever said it but I can tell. Because I look nothing like ether of my parents and am nothing like my sister. I have black hair, am slightly pail, I don't tan like Moine does, and according to my old school councilor I have anger control issues and an unusual way of thinking and functioning in crowds and in school.

I guess that's why when we got to Diagon Alley I was curious as to how crowded it was going to be. Because the last time my family went there they left me with some friends because I don't like crowds. They tend to freak me out a lot. Weird things happen when I'm scared or freaked out and that mostly only happens when I'm in crowds. That's why I'm so curious about how crowded it's going to be and what mom and dad are going to do with me if I have to get a wand and get fitted for robes in person.

___________________________Diagon-Alley___________________________

Here we are and just my luck it's crowded with people. Mom and dad keep me between them to keep people from running into me and have me start to panic. We head for Gringotts to get some money for the things that we need to get for me and Moine. Then we headed for the book store were we ran into the Weasleys well some of them anyway. It was really crowded in there evidently they were having some kind of signing thing for some really stupid looking guy with a really loud voice that got on my nerves. I wonder if Moine told her friends that she had a sister. I some how doubt it judging by the look on Mrs. Weasleys face when my parents said that I was their youngest daughter and that I would be going to school with Moine this coming year. Mrs. Weasley said that her daughter was going to be going to school this year too. Then she introduced us to her, children well the ones that were with her anyway, there was Ron, who like the guy standing in the front of the group of people smiling like an idiot, was getting on my nerves very quickly with very little effort on his part. Because when my parints introduced me to them he started pating me on the head like some dog and said "oh look at the cute little girl. Going to go to a big magic school to be just like me and her big sister isn't that cute." Of cores just then a book fell from one of the higher book shelfs and landed on his head.

That was when I first met Ginny Weasley.

**A.N. sorry for the long wait for an update I was having some problems in my life and they just seemed to start piling up on me all at once.**


End file.
